Shikashi yume
by kaiumi
Summary: Últimamente Misa ha estado soñando con quien menos se espera. ¿Qué será lo que se esconde tras los sueños de la modelo? Y más aún ¡¿Porque sueña situaciones tan "comprometedoras" con Ryuuzaki! /Misa-San ha estado… teniendo extraños sueños… - Apenas y asomó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de confusión del moreno./ —One-Shot.—


Primer Fic de Death Note! Yeaaaah! (?) Espero que les guste y no se haga muy Ooc, la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil manejar las personalidades de estos personajesillos (?) Ya,ya,ya espero que les guste! :DD

Aclaraciones:

Narración normal

_Sueños_

—Death Note, no me pertenece, ni el Wi-Fi que uso es mío, pero ustedes Shhhhh! xD

* * *

**'Shikashi Yume - Mas que un sueño'**

_Unos suaves labios recorren su cuello, contorneando este para luego ir descendiendo. Acarician su clavícula para bajar luego por su garganta siguiendo aquel recorrido de nívea piel hasta su pecho. Ella suspira, y aquella persona que le entregaba tal placer comienza un seductor juego de caricias. Sus manos juegan con su cuerpo mientras ella no evita los sonidos y palabras incoherentes que salían de sus labios. Poco a poco se hacían uno. Pero lo curioso era que, aunque lo intentase, Misa no podía desvelar el rostro de aquel muchacho. Ese que le hacia esas "cosas" en ese momento, aunque obviamente ella sabía que se trataba de Light. En un momento dado, ella acaricio su rostro, levantando este para apreciarle la cara. No se encontró con quien creía. No se encontró con Light..._

_Se encontró con Ryuuzaki._

**...**

Abrió los ojos de repente en aquel momento. Ese, en el que en su 'sueño', ella y... Ryuuzaki, estarían a punto de hacer el amor. Tenía la frente perlada por el sudor, y su corazón latía de una forma muy desenfrenada. ¿Cómo podía soñar algo así? Corrección, ¿cómo podía soñar algo así, con Ryuuzaki?

Se toco el pecho sintiendo los latidos furiosos de su corazón, los nervios los tenía de punta, y poco a poco comenzaba a asustarse. No le hubiera extrañado soñar con Light. Después de todo eso ya le había pasado, él era su novio. Era común que tuviera ese tipo de sueños con él. Pero ¿con Ryuuzaki? ¿Con ese con el cual se llevaba tan mal por atreverse a condenarla a ella y a su amado Light acusándolos de ser El segundo Kira y Kira respectivamente? No, de seguro estaba comenzando a desvariar por el encierro.

Miró por inercia hacia la cámara que había en su habitación mientras se sentaba en el sofá en el cual se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta mientras leía una revista de modas. Dicha revista, se encontraba tirada a su lado. Se estremeció de inmediato al pensar en que del otro lado de la cámara estaría el detective, observándola con sus ojos inexpresivos.

Ya hasta le hacía ver como un psicópata obsesionado con su persona...

Su mente daba vueltas, estaba confundida, y algo atemorizada. Nunca se hubiera creído capaz de tener un sueño así con alguien como Ryuuzaki. Trato de respirar tranquila y de volver a recostarse, aunque temía volver a soñar algo así.

Sabía que sería difícil volver a conciliar el sueño...

.

.

.

La rubia miraba a Light con atención, ignorando a posta al moreno que se hallaba a su lado. Matsuda y los demás también estaban en la sala de computadoras, acompañándolos; pero eso a Misa no le importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era ignorar al detective y evitar lo mayor posible el contacto visual con este. Se sentía nerviosa y cohibida por lo que había soñado. Ella había tenido 'extraños' sueños donde ella y Ryuuzaki se encontraban de formas no muy bien vistas que digamos. Y si, he dicho 'Sueños' porque la verdad era que, en contra de sus propios deseos, aquellos sueños que ya podía calificar como 'húmedos' se habían estado repitiendo las siguientes noches, siempre despertándose cada vez más agitada y con fragmentos más conclusos.

Por eso no quería verle, y que él le viera, porque se sonrojaría al recordar sus sueños y se pondría sumamente nerviosa, y eso a todos les llamaría la atención. No sabría cómo explicarles a todos que la razón de su estado era que hubiese tenido sueños poco apropiados con el detective, y más aun teniendo ella un novio, el cual suponía se sentiría terriblemente ofendido y enfadado de saber en lo que la mente de la modelo trabajaba mientras ella dormía.

Sin quererlo, Misa se había permitido recordar el ultimo sueño que había tenido con el detective la noche anterior, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo demás...

**...**

_Ryuuzaki le besaba con fiereza, acorralándola contra la dura y fría pared de su habitación. El silencio, le daba a entender que en aquel lugar no había nadie más que ellos dos. El detective comenzó a besarle el cuello, acariciando el resto de su nívea piel expuesta debido al conjunto de lencería que ella usaba como pijama. Suspiraba mientras correspondía a los besos del moreno, cada vez entregándose más sin darse cuenta. Entre tumbos ambos comenzaron a avanzar hasta la cama de la rubia, dejándose caer en esta con sus labios entrelazados en un apasionado beso. Las manos de Ryuuzaki contorneaban sus piernas y su figura femenina, arrancándole suspiros entre cada caricia._

_El detective se acerco hasta su oído, a punto de susurrar algo en tono seductor:_

**...**

—Misa-San, ¿podrías pasarme aquel plato con fresas? —

—¿Ah? ¡AH!— retrocedió de repente en cuanto noto que su fantasía había sido interrumpida justo por el protagonista de sus sueños. Misa le miro sonrojada, y luego poso su mirada en los demás, quienes le miraban sin entender su reacción. Light no le tomaba mucha importancia, y Ryuuzaki le miraba con su habitual expresión apática, esperando a que la rubia le pasase el dichoso plato con fresas. Al darse cuenta de esto, Misa se puso algo nerviosa, aunque lo supo disimular bien.

—A-ah, sí. Toma— le tendió el plato y se puso de pie. Se fue de ahí rápidamente rumbo a su habitación diciendo que necesitaba estar sola un momento, dejando a todos los allí presentes algo intrigados, a excepción del detective quien parecía muy entretenido, comiendo las fresas dadas por la idol.

.

.

.

Se recostó en el sofá y se quedo mirando al techo. Hubiese hecho un puchero, pero no era el momento. Su cabeza estaba hecha un total desorden. No sabía ni que pensar de ella misma entonces. Además de que estaba algo harta de estar evitando a Ryuuzaki a donde quiera que fuera, lo cual se le hacía algo muy difícil. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía la culpa de que ella soñara así con él, aunque ni ella misma le encontraba una explicación a sus sueños. ¿Porque siempre, todas las noches, esos sueños con el detective le hacían despertarse a media noche tremendamente exaltada? ¿Por qué no podía soñar con Light y asunto arreglado? Pero no, pareciera que el Karma estaba en su contra, que algo quería que los demás le tratasen de loca o algo así; y de ponerla en situaciones incomodas ni se hable.

Resopló molesta y se paró. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación, bufando en breves momentos al recordar sus sueños, o lo que ella consideraba pesadillas.

Poco a poco, una idea comenzó a tomar forma dentro de la mente de la modelo.

¿Y si se estaba enamorando de Ryuuzaki?

No, eso no podía ser. Claro que no. Ella amaba a Light, y Light la amaba a ella. Su corazón era de él y nadie más. Además de que Ryuuzaki solo era un pervertido, jamás podría compararse con su Light-Kun. Sin embargo, no podía negar que aquel moreno detective era _atractivo_. ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ¿Que estaba pensando? Estaba segura de que tener tantos sueños _eróticos_ con Ryuuzaki le estaban alterando.

Suspiro de manera aburrida y miro hacia la cámara que había en su habitación. Rabia llevado ahí toda la tarde, y para ser sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir allí, aun si en su camino se cruzaba con el moreno.

—Ryuuzaki— le llamo mirando hacia la cámara, estando segura de que del otro lado él podía verla y oírla perfectamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Misa-San? — su tono de voz apático le hizo recordar, aquellos sueños que con todas sus fuerzas había intentado borrar, sin éxito aparentemente. Se esforzó por que su voz no delatara su tremendo nerviosismo, y volvió a hablarle a detective.

—¿Podría salir un momento?— le miró suplicante, esperando su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, Misa-San— ¿Qué? ¿Así como así él le había dejado salir? ¿Así sin más? Misa enarco una ceja y parpadeo varias veces. No entendía las razones del moreno para dejarla salir de manera tan simple, sin discusiones, sin insultos, sin la palabra "pervertido" colándose entre sus oraciones a cada cinco segundos.

Misa se quedo del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto unos minutos, luego, se escucharon los pasos descalzos del detective, quien le abría la puerta para que pudiese salir.

—Listo, Misa-San— Misa le miro de arriba abajo encontrándose con la mirada del detective. Le miraba apático, aburrido y desprendido del mundo como siempre, ella asintió y salió.

No sabía bien a donde ir, caminaba aburrida, tratando de despejar su mente. El detective había vuelto a la sala de computadoras y ella subía y bajaba las escaleras una y otra vez sin saber que mas hacer…

.

.

.

De una u otra forma, acabo en donde Light dormía tranquilamente ajeno a la presencia de la rubia que le miraba de forma triste.

El momento en el cual ella le miraba se hizo prolongado, le observaba atentamente, convenciéndose de que en realidad quería soñar con él y no con Ryuuzaki. Con ese pervertido sabe lo todo; Hizo un puchero y se paró saliendo por la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala de computadoras, quería ponerle un fin de una vez por todas a esa ridícula e inexistente teoría de que se estaba enamorando del moreno, o que siquiera este le atraía.

Al llegar, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la del detective, este se encontraba en su habitual pose encorvada comiendo algún que otro dulce que Watari le había dejado. Le miro curioso en cuanto ella se sentó ahí sin decir nada. Misa volteo a mirarle, y sintió los nervios apoderarse levemente de ella, les ignoro y miro al detective. Le miro desafiante, sin saber bien porqué, L solo le sostuvo la mirada, con curiosidad, e interrogante de las razones de la rubia para mirarle así. Ella pensaba besarle. Si. He dicho BESARLE. Quería hacerlo, para probar que no sentiría nada, y que solo los besos que compartía con Light eran los que le hacían sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, típico de alguien que está enamorado.

Misa se le acerco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, y era consciente de ello. Se aparto, bajo la confundida mirada de L. Bajó la mirada y trató de hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—¿Sucede algo, Misa-san? — ella no levanto la mirada, y él se extraño por eso. Se le acero al rostro, bajando él también un poco la cabeza.

Misa medito lo que estaba pensando. Lo había decidido. Le diría al detective sobre sus sueños, quizá así, se sentiría mejor.

—Misa-San ha estado… teniendo extraños sueños…— Apenas y asomo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de confusión del moreno.

—¿Qué clase de sueños? — Preguntó el detective sin rodeos.

—Sueños, en los que… aparece, Ryuuzaki— Los ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente de sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera esperado que le dijera algo así. En cambio, Misa le miro tremendamente sonrojada, tanto, que el detective sintió curiosidad de saber si su cara estaba tan caliente como él se imaginaba en ese momento.

—En los que… Ryuuzaki y Misa… hacen el amor— cerro los ojos con fuerza y bajo la cabeza.

Lo había dicho.

Misa no pensaba darle detalles sobre sus experiencias en cuanto a los sueños que ambos protagonizaban. De manera definitiva argumentaba esto diciendo que era demasiado penoso. Sin embargo, quería ponerle un fin a toda aquella situación, aunque luego de haberle dicho aquello no estaba segura de que sucedería después.

La rubia levanto la mirada en cuanto sintió como el moreno le tocaba ligeramente las mejillas. Le miro por unos instantes, sonrojada. Ryuuzaki miro directamente los labios de la modelo, notando en estos, debido a la cercanía entre sus rostros, un suave aroma a fresas, producto del brillo labial que estaba usando la modelo en ese momento.

—_Ryuuzaki_— alcanzó a susurrar la rubia antes de que el moreno le besara de manera apasionada.

Abrió los ojos sin mesura, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, calentándolas instantáneamente. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del detective, con intención de separarlo de ella, mas, solo atino a que estas se deslizaran suavemente por el torso del muchacho, propinándole a este una suave caricia. Ella le correspondió, mandando al infierno su teoría, y lo que esta implicaba. ¿Qué más daba si se había enamorado de L? Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía el poder de decidir sus sentimientos.

Misa no negaba que aquel contacto concedido por el moreno le gustaba, y mucho. Era algo nuevo. Algo que ni con Light había sentido. Los labios de ambos encajaban perfectamente, como si los de la modelo hubieran estado hechos para encajar en perfecta armonía con los de aquel apático detective.

Poco a poco, el contacto se fue tornando más apasionado; separándose ambos solo en breves momentos para que sus pulmones se volviesen a llenar del oxigeno que tanto les hacía falta y luego volverse a besar con la misma fiereza con la que se habían besado antes.

Ryuuzaki le atrajo ligeramente hacia él, haciendo que la rubia acabara por sentarse en sus rodillas, puesto que ahora el detective había optado por tomar una posición un tanto más "normal" sentándose correctamente en la silla de la sala. Le beso lenta y dulcemente el cuello. Inconscientemente, luego de separar sus labios, Ryuuzaki paso su lengua por sus propios labios, sintiendo en estos el dulce sabor del brillo labial de la modelo, mas, le gustaba todavía más el sabor de la boca de esta. Misa sonrió, en cuanto el detective comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo. Todo cuadraba como en sus sueños.

El moreno hizo énfasis en una cosa mientras saboreaba la suave piel de la mujer. Ella había dicho soñar con él.

Quizá, habría algo que tuviesen en común…

El de pelo azabache se aparto del cuello de ella, examinándola detalladamente. Su carácter analítico no le permitía hacer nada mas por ese momento; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo algo desordenado y sus labios rojos en su totalidad. _Todo de ella le gustaba._

Volvió a besarle con fuerza, pero manteniendo esa delicadeza a la que se había comenzado a acostumbrar la rubia, esta suspiraba cada vez que él le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, o adentraba su lengua en su boca para saborear cual dulce todo lo que estuviera a su disposición. Le llamo la atención, cuando de repente, los labios del moreno abandonaron su boca. Él se acerco a su oído, abrazándola suavemente. En todo aquel tiempo, luego de la declaración de ella, no habían dicho ni una palabra; simplemente porque al parecer, estas sobraban.

Ryuuzaki respiraba suavemente en su oído, posiblemente meditando sus palabras, todavía manteniendo aquel abrazo tan cálido que le hacía sentir a Misa protegida.

—Ryuuzaki… también ha soñado con Misa-san— ella se sorprendió un poco, y seguidamente sonrió.

Quizá, esa noche Misa pudiese hacer alguno de sus sueños realidad…

* * *

Ahhh quedo demasiado corto ¬¬ Yo y mi eterno defecto de escribir cosas ridículamente cortas! Pfff vale, espero y les haya gustado! Hace como un mes que lo comencé, pero lo escribía de a ratos xD Espero y no haberlos dejado en duda con el final (muajaja (?)) suelo precipitarme con los finales XD Ahhh pero bueno, os gusto? :D

_Review? :'D_


End file.
